


The Glorious Light Belongs Exclusively to the Bottom of a Beer Can and One Could See the Reflection of a Mortal, a Bishop, a Fighter and a Monk

by Ihatewriting



Series: Who said what in that little town somewhere in Colorado? [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Jokes, Depressing, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatewriting/pseuds/Ihatewriting
Summary: Four boys meditate over the current state of the world with the company of alcohol.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Who said what in that little town somewhere in Colorado? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688284
Kudos: 2





	The Glorious Light Belongs Exclusively to the Bottom of a Beer Can and One Could See the Reflection of a Mortal, a Bishop, a Fighter and a Monk

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my most experimental attempt at fanfics... There are no dialogues tags. Characters are presumed to be fifteen to sixteen years old. I tried my best to be faithful to the original character, but OOC should still be expected... a bit long this one, and might at point be a bit depressing and obscure.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Why are you staring at me? Just why the fuck are you staring at me! What in god’s name is in your head cause sometimes when I see your fat fucking ass I just want to smash your skull in…”

“Ey ey ey! Jew, I know, I know, times are rough all around these days…”

“I thought you would rejoiced at the world slowly slipping in a facist resurgence nightmare…”

“Well I wasn’t referring to that when I said the word ‘rough.’ I was referring to the other stuff…”

“The what!?”

“End of the world? You know, this is a very special year for all of us…”

“Would you please get to the point, fat ass!?”

“Look, I know life is not easy, for all of us, but you have to stop your whining and stop having your pansy ass attitude stick up everywhere you go…”

“That’s it! That’s it! I can’t take this anymore, I am gonna kill myself if I hear one more word coming out of your pie hole! Just shut your mouth, and we will quietly reach Stan’s house. Alright? Why the fuck would I agreed on walking with you…”

“Cause! One completes the others, haha! You are such a fag that walking all by yourself invoke existential dreads within you!”

“Why do I even know you in the first place…”

“Hey! If I wasn’t there, you would just have you three faggots fuck each other’s brains out in your gay little room! How boring is that! I am there to balance out the act. I am there to mellow things out. To smooth!”

“Yeah, you are definitely needed, the most needed, the fucking one!”

“You think if I was not there you wouldn’t be fucked inside out by your little boyfriend already?”

“Okay stop saying that.”

“You two practice kissing when you were ten!” 

“I swear to god I can kill…”

“Am I lying? Is that a lie? Is that a lie though?”

“...”

“See?”

“We are here. Now don’t ever talk to me ever again.”

“Fine! Have it your way.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“You have to knock on the door…”

“I said don’t talk to me!”

“Kyle, you are here! Oh, and Cartman.”

“Thank you, Stan, very cool of you. Glad of the differential treatment, I am thoroughly saddened.”

“Oh shut up fat fuck… Kyle you are late…”

“Stan are you drunk?”

“Little…”

“You really need to stop your binge drinking habit…”

“Alright… alright… whatever you said…”

“Hey! You two! If you want to make out in the snow go for it but would you shut the door because it is fucking freezing! This house fucking sucks... Kenny! Do you have drinks?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm” (What’s up you fat fuck.)

“Damn Kenny, where do you get a midget Christmas tree? It’s not Christmas!”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Picked it up in the garbage pile. Seeing no one can go shopping anymore this is the best we can get.)

“Gay.”

“Hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm!” (Hey! If you bad talk my little little tree, I will end you!) 

“Oh no the tree is fine. You are the gay one.”

“Hmm” (Cunt.) 

“Kenny! Kyle is here!”

“Hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Yes, I would’ve guessed that seeing that stupid fucking smile on your face.)

“Kenny you have to stop bringing him liquor, he will down anything you bring him…”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (I am not the mothering one.)

“It will do good for your friend.”

“Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Aw. How cute of you so caring for your dearest.)

“Kenny!”

“Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm.” (Calm down Stan, you are drunk.)

“Well, everyone. I think we all can all agree that we are in some shitty days…”

“And you aren’t doing dicks to help…”

“As if you had done something!” 

“...No. I haven’t. And I am ashamed of it, wholeheartedly.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm?" (In troubled times, one would be doing this world the biggest favor, if they can just take care of themselves. I don’t see why you should feel ashamed. Beer?)

“I don’t drink…”

“Hmm hmm.” (You do.)

“Oh I will have it! What a fucking pussy!” 

“Can I have one as well?”

“Stan no! You are already quite drunk!” 

“Please, Kyle? Please?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!” (Oh give him the old one two! The puppy eyes always work!) 

“...alright, don’t look at me like that, just have one more…”

“Alright! One more!” 

“Hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Here, just have it, prude. It’s the end of the world, a bear or two won’t kill you.)

“They won’t… I guess…” 

“Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm? (Drink. Cheers everyone, what should we drink to?)

“Drink to ourselves, no doubt!” 

“I kinda just want to drink…” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm. Hmm.” (Alright alright, we drink to ourselves, to this town, to this world. Cheers.) 

“Pussies!” 

“Cheers!”

“Cheers….” 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ah!” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Jeez you downed the whole thing.) 

“Taste like shit! I like it! Get me another one!”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (I am not giving these out for free, you know that right?)

“Oh no kiddin’, what are a few pennies could do for you these days? You can’t even go to the grocery store without risking your life!” 

“Hmm hmm hmm.” _No way in hell I am counting the syllables of the following so just pretend three Hmms are enough:_ (Well I still have to hang around isn’t it fat ass? I am still around, so how am I supposed to hang out without earning myself every penny that I could? I wish, how I wish every day of my life, that this town would burn down into shreds, and I could walk out as a free man, without any material worries and to just walk this sick earth with my trembled feet, to see the unwell people all around me, and witness the crumble and the looming end, but I can’t! Cause I haven’t the money to even sustain myself for a day! And I need the money! I need money to stay alive, I need the money to take care of my sister, my family! All I need, is to sustain this current moment, and the next moment that follows it, and that's it! I haven't the fucking privilege to do anything else!) 

“Poor bastards.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!” (Pay up you rotund piece of shit. Or else you ain’t getting a drop from me!) 

“Fine! Here is your desperate money!” 

“Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Thank you! Anyone still want another round?)

“Me! Me me me...” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Kyle you are okay with it?) 

“What?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (You are okay with Stan having another can?)

“I would want another can as well to be honest…” 

“Hmm… hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm.” (Oh.... Alright then, have at it.)

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Cartman was right. I hate his guts but he was right. I haven’t done anything to help with the fucked up world… and yeah, I get the sentiment, that taking care of ourselves would be the best thing to do but I just… there are people so much worse off than us, some of them aren’t even with us anymore, and it is just… horrific, to stand aside and do nothing about it, or worse yet, couldn’t do anything about it… I couldn’t do anything, I could barely take care of myself for that matter, and that’s a shitty feeling… like, even what I am doing right now, that is to contemplate the world and the future, is a privilege, and how I wish I could utilize my privilege to help but it couldn't do jack shit... Maybe if I have done better, maybe If I am someone better… but those were just fantasies… the shitty realization, that we are part of the unwell, and for the unwell, no one else besides ourselves could we have helped… is just so hard to swallow... like this shitty beer.” 

“Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Drink. Kyle. You think too much.) 

“Yeah! Kyle! Why worry so much? Take a sip following another sip, I am sure you will feel better…”

“Stan, how can you be so… unseemly blithesome about it?” 

“What have I done? Nothing! I am just a happy camper with his liquor friend…” 

“What a bunch of pathetic pussies you all are…”

“Well fat ass you haven’t a shred of sympathy for the people so shut you fat fucking mouth!” 

“Oh you and your Jewish high horse! I am just being realistic! This is the time for us! Well for me, that is for sure! It is only in the most chaotic times, that someone of greatness could shine through the mundane horde of people! It is in the most tumultuous time, that one of significance could prove to the world of themselves! But look at you all! The jew is self-pitying himself to bits! Kenny can’t even think beyond this town, and Stan has drunk himself dead! a bunch of pathetic, pathetic human beings! What can you achieve by just brooding over it the whole day? What could realization do to the real world? Nothing! You can’t feed on thoughts! The world is ready for us, no, ready for me! To show you people, that greatness came from the great storm, not some sunny flowery afternoon breeze?!”

“I doubt the vagueness of your use of the word ‘great’... in your eyes, Hitler is a great man, I’m sure.” 

“Is he not? Great in the sense of being influential to the world and human race as a whole? Great as in he had left an un-erasable mark in human history? In that sense, Marx was great, George Washington was great, were they not great men in your eyes?” 

“...”

“Thought so Jew.” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (He has a point.) 

“Kenny! You are agreeing with him?” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm? Hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm!” (I can’t refute him when he has a point right? We are, like he said, just lying here doing nothing, like, look at Stan here!”

“What? Why drag me into it?"

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (You look like a spineless snake! I see Cartman’s point, I truly did see it.) 

“Oh he didn’t have jack shit alright?” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…” (Well explain it then Stan. I thought the fat one was making a lot of sense honestly, I mean that was the correct attitude to face the world…)

“Correct of what? What the fuck does achieve greatness mean? What kind of egotistical maniac would think they could really leave a mark behind… What kind of ignorant, ignorant man, thinks there is no end to our legacy… we are all gonna die, folks, and our children too, if we even have the chance of having any, and if the world ends, nothing would be left behind… wiped erased, like the past we all have, remember the good old days? Remember those days when we have a lot of friends and we worry about not much but dicks and chicks? The so-called greatness in your eyes, will just be another grain of dust sitting next to other trillions grains of dust as the sunlight shone through the dark clouds brightening up nothing in particular… we will be gone, and there is nothing we could do about it, and if the world is to end, there is nothing we could do that could grant us meaning… nothing."

“Stan?”

“Yes? Kyle?”

“Are you alright?”

“Better than ever.” 

“I know… that nihilistic tendency of yours… but… that is no way of looking at the world, especially not in the time of hardship… I am worried that...”

“There is no point to it. I know what you are about to say, and I have a solution to it.”

“That is?”

“We shouldn’t worry about the end anymore. The world had gone to shit, so what? All we could worry now is this short interval, between the now and the end, and the only thing we could do, is to exist, exist next to others who also exist, and maybe, just maybe, we could face the horrific future just a little bit less alone than we would be. Like, I love you, Kyle.”

“Yes, I love you too…”

“No. More than that. I, love, you.”

“Woah! The fags are going at it!” 

“Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!” (Aw! Kiss! Kiss!) 

“Stan you are drunk…” 

“Yes I am, but I still know myself, I love you. And I will not know what to do if I am to lose some, when the world is already at this current state, and god knows what would happen in the future, more death, more sickness, more disaster, more wars, man bear pig that will wipe us all clean… and you are right, no one can help anyone other than themselves nowadays… but I never dare to say I will help you, I probably would drag you back for that matter… I just want to be with you before it, before the future comes, I want to just be… less… alone…” 

“Stan? Stan?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. HMMHMMHMM! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...” (Did he fall asleep in the middle of a speech? HAHAHA! That is probably the funniest shit...)

“Just laid him down. Bring me a pillow…”

“Hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Aw… Look at the blush on your face.)

“Stop… He was so dead drunk…"

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm/ Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmhmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…” (He would only say those words when he is dead drunk. I always told him to just confess, but he just can’t take the possibilities of being rejected by you I guess… and I guess me and the fat ass being around made him think a bit more as well…)

“See? I told you? Without me you all would fuck each other brainless long ago! I bring balance to the force!” 

“Hmm? Hmm hmm hmm hmm? Hmm? Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Well? What do you think? Kyle? What is your reaction?)

“Bring me some water would you…” 

“Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Nah nah nah, you can’t run away from this. What will be your response?) 

“You are forcing the faggot energy out of him!” 

“Hmm?” (Kyle?)

“....of course I love him…”

“Ugh ah! Bunch of fags!”

“Hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm!” (Shut up, Cartman, this is beautiful and you are ruining it! Drink! To this moment!) 

“Drink! My sons and daughters! To greatness!” 

“Drink then. To a better world.”

“Drink… drink… love… love…”

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourself. Days ahead are tenebrous and volatile, so be the flame, be the eddy water, be the light.


End file.
